


Чудак

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: О богом забытых местах, старых скамейках и неслучайных встречах.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	Чудак

**Author's Note:**

> Lifehouse - Storm

Лето в этом году какое-то особенно жаркое. С длинными, кажется, бесконечными днями, освещенными палящим солнцем. Короткими ночами, приносящими с собой чистое темное небо, усыпанное звездами, и прохладу. Которая испаряется, стоит часам показать время восхода солнца. Уже через пару кругов, совершенных часовой стрелкой, столбики термометров снова указывают на температуру выше допустимой и привычной. 

Единственным желанием Ким Сонгю в данный момент является забраться в достаточно большой холодильник и спрятаться там на очень-очень большой промежуток времени. 

Он не знает, что выматывает его сейчас сильнее: жара или собственные мысли. Их слишком много, они толкаются и, кажется, кричат друг на друга. В голове полный кавардак, из-за чего он не может избавиться от ощущения, что она вот-вот расколется пополам. 

Просто Сонгю (совсем немного) не хватает воздуха. И дело не в том, что солнце своими лучами выжигает кислород. 

Ким сворачивает с главной аллеи на узкую тропинку, ведущую в старую часть парка. Это богом забытое место, глухое и совсем не привлекательное. Там не расчищаются дороги осенью от опавшей листвы и зимой от снега. Но ему нравится. Нравится разбитый небольшой фонтан, который встречается ему на пути, нравится, что тут совсем нет людей. Его привлекает тишина и ощущение собственной ничтожности, каждый раз закрадывающееся в душу: это место теперь принадлежит не человеку, природе. И Сонгю тянет сюда снова и снова, когда хочется спрятаться от шума, избавиться от пульсации в висках.

Каждый раз, когда хочется отмотать время назад и стать снова просто Ким Сонгю.

Он садится на скамейку, удобно расположенную под ветвями старого каштана. Его листья уже начали желтеть, хотя сейчас только начало августа. Ким прикрывает глаза и принимается терпеливо ждать, отсчитывая проходящие секунды. 

Раз.  
Два.  
Три.

Восемьсот семьдесят четыре.

Парень открывает глаза и проверяет время на телефоне. Целых пятнадцать минут.

— Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, как так получилось. Я правильно рассчитал время и вышел вовремя, а оказалось, что…

Сонгю медленно поворачивает голову влево и видит перед собой темноволосого парня, который сейчас пытался отдышаться, держась одной рукой за узорчатую спинку старой скамейки, а вторую приложив к груди. Отметив его взъерошенный внешний вид, Ким обреченно выдохнул и отвернулся, снова прикрывая глаза.

— Эй.

Голос раздается совсем близко, и Гю вздрагивает, тут же поворачиваясь к окликнувшему.

— Ты же не злишься, да?

Парень виновато растягивает губы в улыбке и отворачивается. Поднимает глаза к небу и жмурится от лучей заходящего солнца, которые теперь попадают ему точно в глаза. 

Сонгю вздыхает еще раз и тоже отводит взгляд. Он не может злиться. Кажется, не способен злиться на него. 

— Да. Но я бы хотел, чтобы мне не приходилось тебя столько ждать.

— Это наша восьмая встреча, а бурчишь, как в первую.

В первую встречу он «бурчал» совсем по другому поводу, думает Сонгю. Тогда он хотел дать понять человеку, сидящему рядом, что это его место, и он не потерпит тех, кто оказался здесь случайно. Потому что сам он всегда приходил сюда осознанно. 

Усмехнувшись, Сонгю принимается разглядывать картинки, которые одна за другой возникают перед глазами.

Они встретились здесь весной, в начале или в середине марта, точно не вспомнишь сейчас. Солнце так же клонилось за горизонт, а Ким сидел на этом же месте, бездумно глядя вперед. Ему снова хотелось одиночества и не хотелось мыслей. В тот день все валилось из рук с того момента, как он вскочил с кровати, осознав, что проспал в свой первый рабочий день, и до самого последнего, когда пролил кофе на ноутбук, уже собираясь покинуть офис. Он почти не удивился даже, когда сбоку раздался неуверенный голос, разрушивший с трудом созданные им стены, на время оградившие от внешнего мира:

— Ты в порядке?

Он повернулся тогда к источнику шума, намереваясь ответить что-то грубое и уж наверняка отпугнуть нежелательного собеседника, но слова застряли в горле. Весь вид парня напротив выражал какую-то сверхъестественную обеспокоенность, что совершенно не вязалось со всеми устоями. Кто может волноваться о нас? Семья, друзья, даже хорошие знакомые, но не человек, которого ты видишь в первый раз в жизни. Сонгю какое-то время молча разглядывал лицо человека перед собой, пытаясь понять, как еще можно окрестить эту эмоцию. 

— Я заблудился. Никогда не был в этой части парка, а тут решил свернуть и вот, что из этого вышло, — будто оправдываясь, произнес незнакомец, неловко улыбаясь и запуская руку в растрепанные темные волосы.

У него была красивая улыбка. И Сонгю просто не мог отвести от нее взгляд, глупо залипая. Опомнился он только после того, как уголки пухлых губ парня медленно поползли вниз. Тогда Ким перевел взгляд выше, глядя теперь тому в глаза, и медленно кивнул. 

— Понятно, — и отвернулся, надеясь, что его сочтут лишенным манер невежей и оставят в покое. 

— Так… Ты точно в порядке?

Сонгю боковым зрением увидел, что парень осторожно присел рядом. Но поворачиваться не стал.

— Я в порядке.

Воцарилось молчание. Ким отчетливо услышал, как вздохнул его собеседник и в очередной раз подумал, что тот сейчас развернется и уйдет.

Не ушел.

— Знаешь, — начали сбоку, — с незнакомцами ведь говорить намного легче. По тебе видно, что тебя что-то гложет, а я потеряюсь окончательно, если попробую выйти отсюда самостоятельно. Этот парк слишком большой. Честно. Будто целый лес. Я даже не думал, что он такой. 

Сонгю хмыкнул, почувствовав, как собственные губы растягиваются в улыбке. Этот парень был забавным настолько же, насколько раздражающим и надоедливым. 

— Так что предлагаю тебе обмен. Я тебя выслушаю, а ты мне поможешь выйти отсюда. 

Подобной наглости можно было только позавидовать. Ким Сонгю не привык жаловаться, а уж тем более не в его правилах было изливать душу незнакомцам, случайно оказавшимся в его месте. Он обернулся, уже намереваясь высказать человеку, сидящему рядом все, что он о нем думает, после чего отправить его искать дорогу назад (которую, на самом деле, было найти совсем несложно, если идти по определенной тропинке), но его остановили, подняв одну руку вверх и продолжив говорить.

— Нет, погоди ты отказываться. Я знаю, что это выглядит странно. И является наглостью с моей стороны. Но ты, — он опустил глаза вниз, прикусывая пухлую нижнюю губу и на мгновение замолкая, — кажешься потерянным. Прямо как я в этом парке.

Парень осторожно перевел взгляд на Сонгю, думая, как тот отреагирует на его слова. Тот выглядел растерянным, что немного приободрило его, и он продолжил:

— Я просто хочу послушать. Можешь считать это чрезмерно сильным любопытством, но я, правда, чувствую себя так, будто не усну еще несколько ночей, если не узнаю.

Отвернувшись, незнакомец снова начал смотреть точно перед собой, ожидая ответа и совсем не собираясь вставать с уже насиженного места. Сонгю все еще удивленно смотрел на него, отмечая, что тот не похож на безумного и вроде выглядит совсем обычно: черные кеды, джинсы, толстовка. В его внешности и одежде не было буйства красок и ярких цветов. Парень был симпатичным, но не более. Нахмурившись, Ким отметил, что с этими пухлыми щеками и выходящей за рамки непосредственностью этот человек походил на маленького ребенка. Уперто шел к тому, что вбил себе в голову, говорил слишком честно, а улыбался чересчур искренне. 

Он – самый настоящий чудак. И кажется, это было заразно.  
  
Тогда Сонгю ничего ему не рассказал. И в следующие встречи тоже. По большей части, говорил только этот незнакомец, рассказывая странные истории, вычитанные им в книгах, жалуясь на поспешность автора и, как следствие, необдуманные действия героев. Говорил о фильмах и описывал людей, случайно встреченных им сегодня на улице. Просто рассуждал о какой-то ерунде вроде вечной жизни или чтении мыслей. 

Порой их разговоры приобретали вид ожесточенного спора, ведь упертость Сонгю не позволяла промолчать, если он был с чем-то не согласен. 

Этот человек продолжал твердить, что ему здесь нравится. И еще в первый раз предупредил, что периодически он будет приходить сюда, несмотря на протесты Кима. Появлялся всегда в одно и то же время. Каждые две недели. В пятницу. Присаживался рядом и начинал говорить. 

Так Гю услышал много историй. О голосе моря, выводящем людей из затуманенности в их головах, о его целебный свойствах и о теориях, почему человека всегда так сильно тянет к нему, ведь иногда оно несет не только благо, но и опасность. О космосе и последних открытых звездах, которые только-только нанесли на карту. О тех местах, которые еще не были тронуты рукой человека, но находились под угрозой, а это было неправильно. О музыке. Этого парня безумно привлекало все, что создавалась разумом человека. Он часами мог говорить без умолку о писателях, музыкантах, художниках, восхищаясь и размахивая руками.

Казалось, его привлекало все самое новое и все, в чем была душа. 

Странным образом эта болтовня успокаивала Сонгю. Мысли в голове смирнели, переставали беспорядочно гнаться друг за другом. Замолкали. И становилось, наконец, совсем тихо. Сонгю вслушивался в голос знакомого незнакомца и чувствовал, что приходит в себя.

Пусть он до сих пор не мог понять, каким образом на него влияют эти встречи и, конечно, ни за что бы не признался себе в том, что отчаянно ждет их и хочет увидеть человека, о котором не знал совершенно ничего.

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь. 

Сонгю вздрагивает, осознавая, что задумался и потерял связь с реальностью. Парень рядом все еще грелся в лучах заходящего солнца. Открывал ли он вообще глаза?

— Почему ты опять здесь?

— Захотелось, — отвечает Сонгю, ероша черные волосы, и пожимает плечами. — Ты же уже знаешь, что иногда мне просто хочется быть здесь.

— Вдали от людей и суеты будничных дней, — лениво протягивают рядом. — Ты слишком много на себя взваливаешь. Все твои проблемы сейчас от банального переутомления. Голоса звучат в твоей голове не потому, что ты сходишь с ума, а потому, что ты не можешь заставить себя отдохнуть, наконец, и перестать думать.

Ким поджимает губы, силясь справиться с невесть откуда взявшимся недовольством. Они даже не знают имен друг друга, а этот парень строит из себя настоящего эксперта по части Ким Сонгю. 

— Я не знаю, кем ты работаешь, чем занимаешься, но у тебя на лице написано, что тебе это все осточертело, — он замолкает, поворачивает голову к Киму, открывает глаза и улыбается. — А еще у тебя очень красноречивые мешки под глазами. 

— На свои бы посмотрел, — бурчит Сонгю себе под нос. В его голове собираются осколки из череды одинаково прожитых дней, и он понимает, что парень прав во всем и спор не будет иметь смысла.

— А у меня их нет, — незнакомец показывает ему язык и отворачивается. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит подумать над этим. И взять себе парочку выходных. 

Сонгю на это только хмурится и пытается вспомнить, когда отдыхал последний раз. Он не был в своем родном городе, кажется, уже добрых два года. Столько же не виделся с семьей. Иногда к нему заглядывали друзья. Выходные он проводил за какими-то бумажками. Оставался допоздна на работе, потому что не хотел возвращаться в пустую квартиру. Когда-то он постоянно думал о тех вещах, которые не успел сделать вовремя, а сейчас для их выполнения было бы уже слишком поздно. Чтобы заглушить эти ощущения и голос сожалений, он и сделал так, чтобы на них просто не было времени. 

Кажется, он перестарался. Сделал из когда-то любимого занятия собственноручно сооруженную клетку. Даже то, что мы любим больше всего, может стать для нас тюрьмой, если мы превратим это в рутину. 

— Я чувствую себя в ловушке, а не потерялся, — ответил он. Увидев удивленный взгляд своего собеседника, он объяснил: — В первую нашу встречу ты сказал, что я выгляжу потерянным. Прямо как ты в этом парке.

— Я помню.

— Я не был потерянным тогда. Я был загнанным. И сейчас такой. Преобразил свою повседневную жизнь в черно-белое кино собственными руками. Неосознанно. Случайно. А теперь у меня мешки под глазами и, кажется, хронический недосып.

— Такого диагноза не существует, — улыбнулся парень и покачал головой. Кажется, ему нравилось то, что он, наконец, смог удовлетворить собственное любопытство, пусть и не до конца. — Знаешь…

Он внезапно принялся быстро стягивать с плеча рюкзак, поспешно открывая его и выуживая оттуда ручку и небольшой блокнот черного цвета с изображением щенка. Открыв его, что-то быстро написал, после чего вырвал лист, сложил его вчетверо и протянул Сонгю. 

— Ты любишь мороженое? 

Ким пару раз моргнул удивленно, но кивнул, принимая листок и сжимая его в пальцах. 

— Там адрес, — улыбнулся парень, словив его удивленный взгляд, и встал со скамейки, снова закидывая рюкзак на плечо. — В этом месте делают очень вкусное мороженое. Такое стоит попробовать в свой выходной. 

Сонгю снова кивнул, чувствуя, что опять не может отвести взгляд от этой улыбки.  
  
— Тогда, — перед носом Гю пару раз щелкнули пальцами, выводя его из транса, – до встречи. 

***  
Они не виделись уже больше месяца, пропустив три встречи. И Сонгю злился. Сам не понимал, почему, но на душе скребли кошки, стоило только подумать о том, что они больше не встретятся. Ким успел привязаться, привыкнуть, сам не заметил, как доверился, но изменить уже ничего не мог.

Иногда Гю казалось, что тот парень ему приснился. А все те встречи - просто череда пустых снов, которые он решил перепутать с реальностью. Тогда он вспоминал о бумажке, сложенной вчетверо, на которой значился короткий адрес какого-то кафе, где, по словам его личного наваждения, продавали очень вкусное мороженое. Только есть это мороженое в одиночку не хотелось.

Посмотрев на часы, он поджал губы и поднялся, направляясь к уже изученной вдоль и поперек тропинке. Порой он думал, что мог бы дойти до этой скамейки даже с закрытыми глазами. Особый, не очень-то необходимый, но его личный навык.

В четвертый раз Ким Сонгю снова прождал напрасно. 

Злило Кима не только неожиданное исчезновение, но и то, что место без этого странного парня будто утратило свою изначальную направленность. Здесь к нему больше не приходило обезоруживающее спокойствие, не удавалось услышать тишину. Он каждый раз сидел, словно на иголках, и ждал. Сам понимал, что бессмысленно и заведомо напрасно, но отказать себе в этом не мог.

Правда, Сонгю все же последовал его совету. После того разговора он взял отпуск на три дня, уехал из города и, наконец, провел время с семьей. Разговоры по телефону никогда не заменят личного общения, а домашняя еда и атмосфера, смех близких тебе людей, наверное, не переплюнет ни одно лекарство. После этого он действительно почувствовал себя живым. Усталость, копившаяся ни один месяц, спала. Тогда Гю решил, что попробует сначала.

Поэтому в Сеул он вернулся уже с новыми силами творить, полным багажом идей и мыслей, которые теперь вели себя тихо, дожидаясь каждая своего часа.

Если бы не образ парня с повадками ребенка, периодически возникающий перед глазами, он бы мог назвать себя вполне счастливым человеком. Даже начавшиеся дожди не могли испортить ему настроение. Гю каждое утро просыпался, с удовольствием потягиваясь и глядя на чистое небо, слепящее глаза солнце. Домой же возвращался, уже наблюдая капли дождя на окнах автобуса, тонкими нитями стекающие вниз по стеклу, и сжимая зонт. 

Это уже вошло в привычку – каждый день брать его с собой, независимо от того, что он видел за окном и что говорил прогноз погоды. Он не занимал много места, а Сонгю ненавидел мокнуть. Любил наблюдать за дождем, не испытывал дискомфорта от хмурой погоды, но чувствовать, как холодные капли одна за другой попадают за шиворот терпеть не мог. И Гю думал, что прекрасно справится с переменчивой погодой, но все никогда не может идти точно по плану.

Это случилось в один из тех дней, когда все валится из рук. Сонгю вскочил утром с кровати, осознавая, что вчера забыл завести будильник перед сном и теперь нещадно опаздывал на работу. Наспех собравшись, он выскочил из дома, даже не замечая того, что на небе с самого утра скопились тучи, что предвещало затяжной дождь. 

За опоздание он был награжден дополнительной работой. Выйдя из кабинета начальника отдела, Сонгю медленно поплелся к своему рабочему месту, сейчас походя больше на ту же тучу за окном, чем на себя самого. Что-то пробурчав на вопросительный взгляд одного из коллег, он включил ноутбук и склонился над какими-то бумагами, уже предвкушая, как проведет над этим целый день и, если совсем не повезет, останется и после работы. 

Не везло. Сегодня просто не везло. Дождь барабанил по крыше с обеда, создавая одному ему ведомую мелодию. Стрелки настенных часов уже давно указали на окончание рабочего дня. И только спустя три часа после того, как последний сотрудник покинул свое рабочее место, Сонгю смог выдохнуть. 

Он блаженно потянулся на стуле и повернулся к окну, за которым уже горели огни ночного города. И все еще нещадно шел дождь. Выругавшись, Сонгю вспомнил, какую вещь забыл прихватить с собой сегодня: зонт так и остался лежать на полке в коридоре его квартиры. 

— Что ж, — пробормотал он, наспех собирая со стола документы и только чудом успевая придержать стаканчик с недопитым кофе. Отложив бумаги в сторону, Гю подхватил пиджак и быстро направился к лестнице.

Дождь не собирался заканчиваться, ждать не было смысла, спешить тоже. Но Сонгю почему-то казалось, что он снова нещадно куда-то опаздывает. Сердце ускорило свой бег, а беспокойство, сжавшее грудную клетку, не желало его отпускать. Сделав пару шагов, Ким вышел из здания офиса и почти бегом направился в противоположную от дома сторону. Совершенно не ведая, что творит, чувствуя, как одежда пропитывается влагой и жмурясь от того, что холодные капли стекают по лицу, шее, Гю заставил себя остановиться только спустя десять минут такого марафона.

По правую сторону от него горел свет в окнах небольшого кафе. Решив, что уже все равно достаточно далеко отошел от автобусной остановки, Сонгю толкнул стеклянную дверь и вошел внутрь, сразу почувствовав запах выпечки и сладостей. И то, что в помещении было очень тепло, из-за чего собственная одежда показалась еще более отвратительной. Только теперь Гю осознал, насколько сильно он промок: с волос стекала вода, рубашка неприятно липла к телу, а в ботинках ощущалась влага. 

— Мы, конечно, уже закрываемся, вы тут наследили, но я же не буду выгонять вас на улицу, — раздался насмешливый голос сбоку от него, привлекая внимание Сонгю и заставляя обернуться к говорившему.

И застыть на месте мраморной статуей, столкнувшись с насмешливой улыбкой и искрящимися глазами его незнакомца. 

— Я надеялся, что ты раньше придешь поесть мороженое, — продолжил тот, все еще не отводя взгляд.

— Мне кажется, сейчас не лучшее время для него, каким бы вкусным оно ни было, — все еще пытаясь осознать реальность происходящего, проговорил Сонгю. 

Парень напротив согласно кивнул, отмечая, что от одного взгляда на Гю, у него самого по телу пробегают мурашки. 

— Да, лучше заварю тебе чай, — он встает и направляется к Киму, все еще улыбаясь. — Кстати, меня зовут Нам Ухен. Я так и не представился ни в одну из наших встреч.

— Ким Сонгю, — отвечает Гю, пожимая протянутую ему руку. И то ли это от холода, то ли от наваждения, но она кажется ему удивительно теплой. Он улыбается в ответ.

— Что ж, Ким Сонгю, — Нам растягивает его имя, отходя на несколько шагов назад, но все еще продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза, — я думаю, что тебе лучше присесть. Я принесу чай и полотенца, подожди немного. 

И отворачивается, быстро скрываясь из виду за массивной дубовой дверью. Сонгю облегченно выдыхает и присаживается за столик, за которым ранее сидел Ухен (произносить его имя даже в своей голове очень странно) и принимается разглядывать обстановку, только сейчас замечая, что в кафе совсем нет людей. 

От каждого уголка этого помещения исходила какая-то особая магия. Такие заведения не выбирают для того, чтобы сообщать плохие новости, называют семейными и часто наведываются туда с близкими друзьями. Все здесь кажется теплым и волшебно уютным: начиная от узорчатых светильников под потолком и заканчивая мягкими шторами на окнах. Светлые стены в некоторых местах были разрисованы, но переплетение линий отказывалось складываться в нечто определенное.

— Вот, — Сонгю почувствовал, как на голову ему опустили что-то мягкое и теплое. — Я вернулся.

Ким увидел, как Ухен ставит на стол две большие чашки с ароматным чаем и присаживается напротив, с интересом наблюдая, как парень принимается сушить волосы. 

— Неужели я такой интересный? — бурчит Сонгю, чувствуя, как накатывает смущение. Нам даже не думает отводить взгляд.

— Если честно, то не очень, — говорит Ухен, беря в руки чашку. — Но я давно тебя не видел. 

Он отворачивается к окну, из-за чего Сонгю не удается поймать его взгляд. Вздохнув, Ким тоже берет в руки чай и делает первый глоток горячего напитка. 

— Это имбирный чай с медом, — объясняет Ухен, не дожидаясь вопроса и не поворачивая головы. Гю удовлетворенно кивает. — Такой больше подходит для зимы, но тебе все равно было слишком холодно, а он очень вкусный. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит Сонгю. Он чувствует, как по телу волнами проходится тепло.

— Ты в порядке? 

Вопрос застает его врасплох, потому что звучит слишком неожиданно и громко в воцарившейся тишине, отчего он обжигается и поспешно отставляет чашку на стол. Придя в себя, Сонгю недоуменно поднимает глаза на Ухена, который смотрит на него тем же обеспокоенным взглядом, что и в первую их встречу. Только теперь Гю не пытается дать ему другое название. Он принимает это беспокойство и кивает. 

— Я в порядке. Как видишь, избавился от мешков под глазами. Отдохнул, съездил к семье, вернул потерявшийся было интерес к работе. 

Половина лица Ухена скрыта большой чашкой с чаем, но его глаза выражают заинтересованность, и Сонгю продолжает, решая, что нет смысла скрывать:

— Если бы ты не пропустил четыре наших встречи, пожалуй, я бы мог считаться счастливым человеком.

Ухен удивленно смотрит на него, кажется, стараясь уложить в голове услышанное. После чего улыбается и задает вопрос, который мог бы показаться насмешкой, если бы не был пропитан насквозь чистым любопытством:

— Скучал?

Сонгю хмыкает, но кивает. Ничего больше не говоря, снова подносит к губам кружку и делает глоток.

— Я же дал тебе адрес, — медленно произносит Нам, опуская глаза на собственные руки. — Мне показалось, что мы должны встретиться здесь в следующий раз. Но ты не пришел, и я решил, что тебе больше это не нужно. Что ты принял мои советы, обо всем подумал и начал новую жизнь.

Сонгю хочет что-то сказать, но Ухен жестом призывает его молчать и, нахмурившись, продолжает:

— Это как проблема выбора. Все те встречи в парке мы решали, что делать дальше с теми решетками, которыми ты сам себя оградил от внешнего мира, как привести в порядок твою повседневность. Может, ты даже не замечал этого, но я постоянно рассказывал тебе истории только о том, как персонажи находили выход, сбегали или просто начинали заново. Я хотел, чтобы и у тебя получилось, — парень поднимает глаза на Сонгю, который внимательно вслушивается в его голос. — И потом тоже дал тебе выбор, пригласив просто попробовать мороженое по нашему семейному рецепту, — Ухен коротко смеется. — А ты не пришел. 

Сонгю молча смотрит на парня напротив, ожидая, что тот продолжит говорить. Но Нам молчит, поэтому осторожно отвечает:

— Ты должен говорить прямо, если хочешь чего-то добиться. Ты дал мне сделать выбор, а я даже не понял этого, Нам Ухен.

— Уже осознал, уже прошу прощения, — парень поднимает руки, показывая, что сдается. — Но я рад. Правда, рад, что мы встретились снова. И рад, что ты смог выкарабкаться. Мне в первый раз так хотелось взять тебя за плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть и прокричать в самое ухо «Это твоя жизнь, что же ты делаешь?!». Ты даже представить не можешь, как сильно хотелось, — Ухен похож сейчас на обиженного ребенка, от чего Сонгю не может удержаться от смешка. — Потом хотелось просто прочитать тебе лекцию о том, что мы сами раскрашиваем свою жизнь, что все в наших собственных руках. И так далее. Потому что жизнь не вечна, Сонгю. Ты можешь дуться на мир сколько угодно, расстраиваться и теряться, только из этого состояния выбираться нужно, а не сбегать от него. Я надеюсь, что дальше ты будешь делать то, что действительно хочешь. Не думая о том, как на это отреагирует другие.

Сонгю думает, что сейчас ему очень хочется поцеловать Ухена. У него наверняка на губах все еще остался вкус медового чая. И, отбросив все правильно-неправильно, Гю подается вперед, мягко касаясь губ Нама, который все еще продолжал что-то говорить. 

— Я понял, — произносит он, отстраняясь на жалкие сантиметры, и целует снова. — Ты очень похож на ребенка, Нам Ухен. С очень взрослыми мыслями.

Ухен вспыхивает и удивленно моргает, глядя на то, как Ким с самым невозмутимым видом отстраняется и отпивает из кружки уже остывший чай.

— Ты сам сказал: делай то, что тебе хочется, — пожимает он плечами, отвечая на вопрос, который читается в глазах парня напротив. — И давай в следующий раз ты все же накормишь меня этим невероятно вкусным мороженым, ладно? 

Сонгю думает, что Нам Ухен – тот еще чудак. И окончательно убеждается в том, что чудаковатость заразна. 


End file.
